


V!rg!n K!ller

by renstansyuta (kei_yairi)



Series: My OTP in IRL & an AU. [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Costume Kink, Costumes, Dorms, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Moon Taeil is straight, One Shot, Presents, Ribbons, Romance, Sensuality, Sex, Smut, White Day, long intro, virgin killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/renstansyuta
Summary: Jaehyun calls Yuta with so many names. Yuta said "Please" so many times.Jaehyun's handcuffs got unlocked. Yuta's got his wrists tied with a ribbon.It's White Day, and Jaehyun got to see Yuta's bareback in the most pleasant way.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: My OTP in IRL & an AU. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556110
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	V!rg!n K!ller

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a little sequel of my fanfic https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791337 check it out?)
> 
> I've been imagining Yuta in this costume so many times, I haven't found any fanartist drew him in THIS costume, nor any author wrote him with THIS costume, so I did it.
> 
> I hope people can enjoy this too.
> 
> The narration will be a little longer before the "fun" begin. I hope that's okay?
> 
> Happy reading~

The others were already left each to their rooms after they got home to the dorm. The Music Core wouldn’t be their last time performing Kick It, so they chose to take a rest as soon as possible.

Or at least that was their plan yesterday.

A shirtless Jaehyun, sitting on the bed in his room, tried to pull his hands, but the handcuffs wouldn’t budge. “Yuta is really serious about things like this sometimes…” he whispered to himself while Jaehyun stared at his hands that were handcuffed to his bed headboard tight. “It’s sure locked alright.” There, with his fingertips, he rubbed the soft black fur around his wrist. “Kinky…” he chuckled.

Suddenly, he heard his bathroom door unlocked. Jaehyun looked at his slowly opened-bathroom door, held his breath, and cursed when he saw that Taeil was the one who got out from the bathroom.

This time, it was Taeil’s turn to chuckle. “Expecting someone else?” Taeil – with his right hand hid behind his back – asked as he walked toward Jaehyun who could do nothing with his hands handcuffed like that.

“How shouldn’t I?” Jaehyun sighed. “Yuta went into the bathroom with YOU instead of with ME. He told me to take off my shirt, laying here with only my black pants, handcuffed me, and he went away with YOU.” He sighed. “It’s White Day for whatever sake, Hyung! Again, instead of giving _the_ package to me, Yuta brought THAT packaged – whatever inside it – with him. With you. Into the bathroom,” Jaehyun grumbled. He saw Taeil chuckled again, and Jaehyun just had to ask, “What’s inside the package, Hyung? What were you two doing there?”

“Yuta is changing.”

“What?”

Without giving more explanation to that, Taeil continued. “What’s inside the package?” Taeil repeated the question. While he was still hiding something behind his back, Taeil took one more step closer to Jaehyun’s bed. “One of it is there, around your wrist,” Taeil pointed to Jaehyun’s handcuffed right hand.

“So Yuta is into _toys_ right now. Wow. That’s new. To me. Great,” Jaehyun said in disappointment because he heard it from Taeil instead from Yuta himself.

“No. Before you get the wrong impression, no. Yuta is not into _those_ toys. At least, that’s as far as he told me,” Taeil said. Taeil chuckled – again – when he watched the way Jaehyun frowned at him. “And this—” Taeil showed a black _thing_ he held in his right hand. “—is the other thing inside the package.”

Jaehyun frowned at first when he scrutinized the black _thing_. Second after, he stared at it with wide eyes. “Is that a blindfold?!” Jaehyun asked, and Taeil nodded. “He took my shirt off, handcuffed me, and you told me that Yuta is NOT into _toys_?!”

Taeil shrugged. “At least a blindfold doesn’t look like a toy to me.”

“Hyung.”

“Anyway,” Taeil walked closer to where Jaehyun sat and finally stopped right beside him. “Yuta asked me, nicely, to blindfold you,” Taeil said, which made Jaehyun almost protested, and hurriedly added, “For him.” Taeil smiled when Jaehyun just fell silent, and blinked at him innocently. “Yuta promised that it won’t be long. He said, he just doesn’t want you to see him at the wrong time.”

“I sometimes hate him for this…” Jaehyun grumbled.

Taeil turned his head toward the closed bathroom-door before he returned his attention to Jaehyun again. “Mm, I don’t think you would hate your dear-lover when you see him later.”

“HYUNG.”

“Anyway, again,” Taeil cleared his throat. “Do me a favor, will you? Let me blindfold you, and I’ll tell Yuta that you’re ready,” Taeil said as he started to blindfold Jaehyun.

“Ready for what?!”

“Ready for anything,” Taeil answered while he tied the blindfold’s knot behind Jaehyun’s head. “Yuta told me that he handcuffed you only because he doesn’t want you to take off the blindfold. He’ll be the one who take the blindfold off of you later.” After Taeil was done with blindfolding Jaehyun, he asked. “I’m pointing a finger at you right now. What finger do I use?”

“I don’t know, Hyung. What do you expect? I’m _blind_ right now, thank you. But right now, I’m pointing my middle finger at you.”

Taeil looked at Jaehyun’s handcuffed hands, and saw two middle fingers standing. Chuckled, Taeil smacked Jaehyun’s head. “Use those to Yuta later.”

“WHAT?!” Jaehyun asked but no answer. “Hyung?!” he called as he heard Taeil walk farther from him.

Taeil waved off the call and chuckled as he walked back into the bathroom. He opened the bathroom, and suddenly he stopped on his track. He watched Yuta from head to toe, and returned to Yuta’s blushed face.

“D… don’t stare,” Yuta said with a very soft voice while he tried to look at anything but Taeil.

“You should be grateful I’m straight, Yuta,” Taeil said in a low voice, so that Jaehyun couldn’t hear them talking. “Are you sure you want to wear THAT?”

“Jaehyun’s shirtless,” Yuta shrugged, and Taeil eyed him skeptically. “O… only for White Day. Only f... for him,” Yuta still stuttered.

“Okay… but, I see you in _this_ before Jaehyun can even see you.”

“Th… that’s because I only believe in you, Hyung.” Yuta bit his lower lip. “N… now can you help me?” Yuta showed the long pastel-pink ribbon in his hand. “Wrap this around my wrists.”

Taeil blinked, and there, he got the idea. “Ah, so YOU are THE White Day _present_ for Jaehyun. What did Jaehyun give you on his birthday that makes you go this far, Yuu?”

“Sh… shut up, Hyung. Ju… just he… help me…” Yuta looked away again when Taeil chuckled. He just stared at Taeil’s hand when Taeil took the pastel pink ribbon from Yuta’s palm. Trying to help Taeil’s effort in tying his wrists, Yuta stuck his wrists together. Taeil hummed approvingly as he coiled the ribbon around Yuta’s wrist several times, and… “Aah…!” Yuta gasped, and Taeil stopped his hands from moving. “Not too tight, Hyung. I still need to unlock Jae’s cuffs later.”

“Damn…” Taeil chuckled. “You SHOULD be grateful I’m straight, Yuta,” Taeil repeated as he continued to coil the ribbon again around Yuta’s wrist. “Hearing you moaned just now—”

“I did not.” Yuta blushed. Hard.

“Oh, you sure you have _things_ for these.” Taeil nodded as he tied the ribbon in a Tiffany-bow. “Now, I’m sure Jaehyun will definitely _hate_ you after this, Yuta.” Taeil caressed the pastel-pink ribbon around Yuta’s wrists.

“His loss then.”

Taeil chuckled at that. “Are you ready?”

Yuta took a deep breath. “I have to,” he exhaled.

Taeil smiled. “Lock the door after I leave the two of you alone. I’m sure you can still do that, right?” Taeil tapped Yuta’s wrists.

“Yes, Hyung.”

“I’ll ask the others to go to another floor. But, still. Don’t scream too much,” Taeil said that made him receive a good pinch on his arm. “Ouch! Okay, I’m sorry…!” Taeil tried to suppress his voice. “Now. Come on,” Taeil walked first and Yuta followed.

When they closed the bathroom door after they got out, Jaehyun just had to call, “Yuta?”

Yuta was startled. Taeil looked at Jaehyun, and asked, “What do you see, Jaehyun?”

“I’m literally blindfolded, Hyung. I can’t see anything,” Jaehyun shrugged ironically. “I heard the bathroom door closed, that’s all. Now where’s my Yuta? I’m getting cold being no shirt like this.”

“Oh, you sure will get warmer soon,” Taeil said and Yuta pinched him again, making him winced. “I’m leaving, Jaehyun.”

“What? But, Hyung! Wait! Where’s—”

“Don’t hurt Yuta,” is the only thing Jaehyun heard before he heard his bedroom door was closed.

And locked.

“But, why would I hurt Yuta?” Jaehyun asked. But no one was answering. “Yuta?” Jaehyun called again. “Yuta, where are you, Cherry? You know this is not funny.”

“This… shouldn’t be funny, Jae. I know,” Yuta said as he walked closer to Jaehyun.

“Oh, hey, there, Pretty,” Jaehyun smiled whereas the blindfold was still around his eyes. “Finally I can hear your voice.”

“C… can you see me?” Yuta’s heart beat faster.

“Told you no. They call this a blindfold not for nothing, Dear,” Jaehyun said. “Now where are you?”

“Here…” Yuta said as he caressed Jaehyun's right knee, and he heard Jaehyun heaved a relief sigh.

“Taeil-hyung said you don’t want me to see you at the wrong time,” Jaehyun said. “What are you hiding from me actually, Darling?”

“Myself,” Yuta answered, and Jaehyun fell silent in an instant. “I’m going to unlock one of your hands, okay? But promise me you’re not going to take the blindfold off.”

“I want to see you.”

“Later,” Yuta said. “Now can you promise me?”

Jaehyun sighed. “Yes, Okay. I promise I won’t take the blindfold off.”

“Thank you.” With his wrists still tied one to another, Yuta struggled to pull his long necklace out from his clothes. He then took the handcuff’s key that hooked to his long necklace. He touched the black furred-handcuff around Jaehyun’s wrists, and unlocked the cuff on Jaehyun’s right hand.

Slowly, Yuta held Jaehyun’s hand in his and brought it to his chest. “Can you feel it?” Yuta asked in a soft voice as he made Jaehyun’s hand touch the material of his clothes.

“Are you… still wearing your sweater?” Jaehyun asked, feeling the wool fabric under his touch. “This is unfair, Yuta. I’m shirtless.”

“Mm-hm, don’t worry about that…” Yuta answered as he closed his eyes, feeling Jaehyun’s touch. There, he guided Jaehyun’s hand to his shoulder.

“Oh…” Jaehyun gaped. “It’s... a sleeveless… sweater?” Jaehyun asked. “Which one is this? Did you just buy it?”

“Mm-hm…” Yuta answered again as he guided Jaehyun’s hand to his waist—

“Fuck,” Jaehyun suddenly cursed. “Yuta. I can… literally… FEEL… your… SKIN. What. The fuck. Are you. Wearing. Right now?”

“Language, Yoonoh. Language,” Yuta whispered in Jaehyun’s ear, calling his real name, making the younger shiver. “Now let me… take your blindfold off,” Yuta whispered. Jaehyun hesitated but he nodded. Yuta then let Jaehyun’s hand go. Struggling with his hands tied, Yuta untied the blindfold knot behind Jaehyun’s head before he hurriedly took several steps away from Jaehyun.

Jaehyun opened his eyes. He closed his eyes again fast and frowned from the sudden light his eyes received. Jaehyun opened his eyes again, slowly this time. After he made sure that his sight adapted with the room light, Jaehyun immediately searched for Yuta.

He found him.

He stared.

He gasped.

“What. The fuck,” he cursed.

“H… hi, Jae...” Yuta said in a very soft voice.

“Yuta, come here,” Jaehyun demanded with his right hand, trying to reach Yuta. Jaehyun cursed again when his cuffed left hand held him in place, not being able to reach his lover. He growled when he saw Yuta shook his head as he bit his lower lip. “YUTA. COME. HERE,” Jaehyun called with a louder voice as he tried to reach Yuta again. Yuta stood not too far from him. But Jaehyun couldn’t get farther with his cuffed hand, and he growled again. If only he could get closer one more inch, he could touch Yuta, who just stood there, with his hands that were still tied in pastel-pink ribbon, trying to pull the sweater lower to cover his thigh.

His. Naked. Milky thigh.

“H… how… do I look… Jae?” Yuta asked instead.

“Fuck…” Was the only thing Jaehyun could manage to say as he kept staring at his lover? Yuta stood there, with only one piece of clothes covering his body: [the virgin killer sweater](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0073/3295/4178/products/modakawa-intimates-grey-one-size-sexy-pullover-backless-virgin-killer-sweater-14422956212290_360x.png?v=1592461861). The sweater’s color matched Yuta’s hair. The turtle neck-collar wrapped around Yuta’s neck innocently, contrasting the length of the sweater that could only cover half part of Yuta’s thigh.

The wild side of him told Jaehyun to caress the bigger patterns knitted from the Yuta’s shoulders down to the tight later. “T… turn around for me, Yuta?” Jaehyun tried hard to even his breath.

Yuta nodded as he tucked his hair behind his ear. While still keeping his distance from Jaehyun’s reach, Yuta turned around, slowly. Jaehyun stared at another ribbon that knotted and hung from the sweater’s collar to the lower part of Yuta’s exposed back. “Holy…” Jaehyun said under his breath. What was Jaehyun expected? Of course a virgin-killer sweater would be backless.

Jaehyun’s mind went into a sudden flashback, when the wardrobe _noonas_ showed them their costume for White Night. They were all wearing suits – or collared shirts – except Yuta. Yuta was the last one to change, and after he did change, Jaehyun could see the blush on Yuta’s face. Jaehyun frowned, but not until Yuta pulled him.

_“I want you to be the first one to see this…” Yuta whispered to Jaehyun as he walked backward pulling Jaehyun to follow him._

_When they got into the quieter corner of the MV set, Yuta put his finger on Jaehyun’s lips right before Jaehyun could even ask him anything. Yuta slowly took a step backward, adding more gaps between him and Jaehyun, and he turned around, showing his back to Jaehyun._

_Jaehyun’s gaze instantly fell to the not-very-innocent hole on the shirt, at the back part, Yuta was wearing. It didn’t show a lot of Yuta’s skin per say, but it did give the imagination to Jaehyun at that exact moment._

_“The director said that there will be a scene where they’re going to shoot my back… so…” Yuta turned around again, this time completely facing Jaehyun as he was mindlessly playing with his fingers. “The wardrobe_ noonas _were told to give me a costume that will show-off some of my back’s… charm or…” he shrugged. “I don’t know…”_

_Jaehyun softly took those fidgeting hands in his hold. “I’ve seen you naked several times already,” he said, and Yuta just had to click his tongue. And blushed. “But this costume is… a wonder…”_

_“Do you… like it…?” Yuta asked, awkwardly looking into Jaehyun’s eyes._

_Jaehyun smiled. “Well, ‘like’, is an understatement, Yuta.”_

Then it clicked. There, in his room, in the Virgin Killer sweater his lover was wearing, Yuta’s back soft line was served for Jaehyun’s hungry eyes. Yuta’s back line led Jaehyun’s gaze down to the teasing cleavage, and Jaehyun just had to curse again when the _thing_ of his interest was covered with the lower part of the virgin-killer sweater.

“You fucking tease. You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Jaehyun growled. “Yuta, _Jagi_ , please. Come here. I beg you.”

“You haven’t answered me, Jae.” With his naked back still facing Jaehyun, with his wrists still knotted one to another, Yuta said as he caressed his uncovered-arm. “How… do I look?”

“You’re beautiful, Baby,” Jaehyun answered without any second thought. “You're irresistible. Fuck. You’re sexy.”

“Do I… really… look good in this?” Yuta looked at Jaehyun over his shoulder with glazed eyes.

Jaehyun caught those eyes. “Yuta, My Prince,” he sighed. “You look SO GOOD in that… sweater. You ARE gorgeous. Damn. You’re every beautiful word I can think of.” Jaehyun watched as Yuta lowered his gaze, letting his long bangs cover his face. “Now, please. Come here. Let me love you…”

Yuta turned his face and looked at Jaehyun. He bit his lower lip again before he nodded. “Then Jae…”

“Yes, _Jagi_?”

“Happy White Day… Open your present…” Yuta showed the ribbon around his wrists.

Jaehyun stared at Yuta’s eyes before he gazed at the pastel-pink ribbon around Yuta’s wrists. With Yuta’s hands extended to him, Jaehyun could finally reach Yuta. Jaehyun almost reached the ribbon, but he stopped himself. He returned his gaze to Yuta, who this time, frowned at him.

Jaehyun smirked, and Yuta suddenly yelped when Jaehyun pulled his hands, taking him down. Yuta fell on top of Jaehyun, and Jaehyun didn’t waste more time. With one hand, he pulled Yuta up, and captured Yuta’s lips in his, and he circled his hand around Yuta’s waist, feeling the soft skin that was barely covered by the sweater.

Yuta broke the kiss, panicked. “Jae! No, wait!” He tried to push Jaehyun, but with his hands still tied with the ribbon, Yuta couldn’t do anything much.

“MY present?” Jaehyun smirked, and Yuta blushed. “After last year I warned you not to give me any present on my birthday, so THIS is your idea for this year’s White Day? You? As MY present?”

“I… I was—”

“You’re being naughty, Hyung.”

“I… I’m not!” Yuta tried to free himself from Jaehyun. “Jae!” he yelped again when Jaehyun slipped his hand under the sweater, and touched Yuta’s butt-cheek. “A… ah…!”

“Look what we have here…” Jaehyun chuckled. “You’re naked down there I can feel.”

“Jaehyun, no…” Yuta moaned as Jaehyun squeezed Yuta’s butt-cheek.

“Are we getting too fast? Hm?” Jaehyun asked as he rubbed his fingers between the cheeks.

“Oh my god, yes! Jae! No, Stop! No!” Yuta cried out.

“Is that a ‘yes’ or ‘ no’?” Jaehyun smiled.

Yuta breathed. “Yes… yes for getting too fast,” he answered. “So, no. No more, please. We have to stop before I reach my climax before we want to…”

Jaehyun smiled. “Fair enough,” he said as he pulled his hand out from under the sweater—not without rubbing his hand to Yuta’s butt, of course.

“Oh my god. Jae, you evil…” Yuta leaned his head to Jaehyun’s naked shoulder, completely surrendering on top of topless Jaehyun.

“You served yourself like this to me, _Jagi_. Don’t blame me,” Jaehyun said as he circled his right arm around Yuta’s waist, lovingly this time.

“I know…” Yuta sighed. He took a deep breath several times before he slowly pushed himself up, and sat on Jaehyun’s lap. Yuta stared at Jaehyun while he tried to breathe properly. Yuta then caught how Jaehyun looked at his thighs that were opened wide because Yuta had to straddle him, and Yuta hurriedly covered his manhood from Jaehyun. He pulled his sweater lower to cover his thighs as far as he could, as it could barely cover anything with him straddling Jaehyun. “Jae, please… d…don’t stare… N… not now…”

“ _Zannen_ *)…” Jaehyun said as he reached Yuta with his free hand. Jaehyun caressed Yuta’s hair, and Yuta closed his eyes, leaning to the touch. Jaehyun watched as Yuta bit his lower lip when Jaehyun touched his neck. Jaehyun smiled. “Then… _Jagi_?”

“Yeah?” Yuta sighed, almost mewled, when Jaehyun messaged his nape.

“Since there’s no longer a blindfold blocking my view, from you, can you please unlock my other hand? I really, really, really want to hug you.”

Yuta opened his eyes. “Oh… okay…” Yuta slid down from Jaehyun to stand beside Jaehyun’s bed so he could unlock the handcuff easier. While Yuta was unlocking Jaehyun’s handcuff, Jaehyun was enjoying the view of Yuta’s milky thigh. And when Yuta put the handcuff away, Jaehyun took his time to enjoy the scene: Yuta’s bareback. “Your back is sure a wonder, Cherry.”

When Yuta turned to face Jaehyun again, he was greeted with Jaehyun with open arms. Yuta took a deep breath and he walked fast toward Jaehyun. Yuta sat on the bed and let Jaehyun pull him into Jaehyun’s deep embrace. Jaehyun couldn’t be more grateful.

“Hey, there, Pretty…” Jaehyun inhaled Yuta’s scent.

“Hi…” Yuta answered with a whisper. “So… aren’t you going to open _this_ present?” Yuta rubbed the pastel-pink ribbon around his wrist to Jaehyun’s naked chest.

“About that, do you mind if I don’t open my _present_ now?”

Yuta’s eyes shot open. “Wha… why?” he stared at Jaehyun with wide eyes, frowning. Under his touch, Jaehyun could feel Yuta was trembling.

“I want you. I really do,” Jaehyun said. “Never think I don’t want you, Yuta. You’re dressing like this. The love of my life serving himself like… THIS… for ME. Such a fool of myself if I don’t want you.”

“Then… why?” Again, Yuta bit his lower lip, still trembling, eyes cast down.

“Because…” Jaehyun smirked again, and he didn’t give Yuta enough time to think when he pushed Yuta down to the bed beside him.

“Jae?!” Yuta called in fear as Jaehyun pulled his hand above his head. “Jae, what are you doing?!”

“Look at you,” Jaehyun said, positioning Yuta to the middle of his bed, preventing him from falling. “So vulnerable only for me, Hyung,” Jaehyun licked his lips. Still holding Yuta’s wrists in one hand, Jaehyun used his other hand to caress the thick patterns that were knitted from Yuta’s shoulder down to the end of the sweater on Yuta’s thigh, near Yuta’s manhood. Jaehyun smiled when he felt Yuta’s waist stiffened under his touch. A bulge started to be visible from under Yuta’s sweater near there.

Jaehyun hummed when Yuta closed his eyes, writhing for Jaehyun’s touches. Feeling Yuta’s skin when his fingers touched past the sweater, Jaehyun drew soft circles on Yuta’s thigh with his fingers, this time making Yuta squirm. “Ah, the _dance_ I’ve been expecting.”

“Jae…” Yuta moaned when he felt Jaehyun’s finger move to the inner part of his thigh.

“Yes, Darling?” Jaehyun smirked as his fingers moved higher, under the sweater.

“No, Jae…!” Yuta tilted his head as his thighs closed the gap, clasping Jaehyun’s hands in between.

“Ouch…” Jaehyun chuckled. “Imagine that happens to the other part of my body, inside a tighter part of you.”

“You dirty! Mmh… No, Jae. Please. I might faint… again… if you keep doing that.”

Jaehyun’s mind flew to the first time they made love for the first time. He didn’t do it like he was doing at this very moment. But Yuta was indeed fainted after he reached his climax. Jaehyun smirked again. “You’re… very sensitive today… aren’t you. _Hyung_?”

“Stop calling me that! Jae! It’s… I don’t like it..!”

“Why? Because it made you feel even more fragile? I’m younger than you, but look at how I’m making you, under me, like this. Hyung.” Jaehyun gave more pressure to his last word.

“ _Mou ii wa_!**) I hate you, Jae!”

“Your loss then,” Jaehyun said, still smirking as he pulled his hand from between Yuta’s thigh, and groped Yuta’s chest instead. Jaehyun sighed in relief when he heard Yuta moan for his touch. “Did I touch it at the right place?” Jaehyun massaged Yuta’s other chest, and touched his nipple on purpose.

“Jae…! Oh…” Yuta closed his eyes when he almost shed a tear. He tried to pull his hands free from Jaehyun’s grip, but his whole body turned into a jelly with the way Jaehyun treated him. “I… please…” Yuta bit his lower lip to suppress his voice. Taeil promised he would ask the others to go to the other floor, but Yuta just couldn’t take the risk.

“Darling, forgive me, but I want you to keep this sweater on until I finish everything. I hope you’re okay with that?”

“You can do and ask anything you want, but please. Just…” Yuta exhaled a heavy breath. “Take it slowly?” he said as he gazed right to Jaehyun’s eyes. “Please?”

Jaehyun tested it. “You literally gave yourself to me by wearing THAT sweater in front of me and you literally _wrapped_ yourself - as a present, for ME - with a pink ribbon, Yuta,” he said. “I can have anything I want.”

“Please…” Yuta begged once more, and this time, his tears fell.

That got Jaehyun. “Fuck…” Jaehyun cursed as he lowered himself, so he could reach Yuta’s face. Jaehyun put soft kisses on Yuta’s faces, reassuring him that he could have that one request approved. “Yes, Darling. Of course, I’ll take it slow. For you…”

“Thank you…” Yuta said between his sobs. But suddenly, “A… aaah!? Jae!” he yelped when he felt Jaehyun’s hand ghosting between his thighs, near his manhood.

“I haven’t touched anything yet, Hyung. But look at that reaction,” Jaehyun chuckled as he let Yuta's hands off of his grip. The pastel-pink ribbon still tied him good. Jaehyun then smirked as he lowered himself to Yuta’s waist.

“Wh… what are you doing?” Yuta asked, sobbed, as he cupped his hands to his chest. Yuta stared in horror at Jaehyun’s face, the bulge under his sweater, and back at Jaehyun.

“Tasting you…”

“Wh… what…?!” Yuta gaped in fear as he saw Jaehyun pull his legs apart, pushing the lower part of Yuta’s sweater up to his waist in the process. There, more skin was shown, and the bulge Yuta was trying so hard to hide was now visible for Jaehyun’s hungry eyes. “J… Jae, you’ve promised to take things slow…?”

“Of course,” Jaehyun said as he put a peck at the top of Yuta’s manhood.

“Oh, Jae! Damn, I… ah… I hate… you…” Yuta breathed fast while Jaehyun only smirked.

Jaehyun’s gaze then fell on Yuta’s bare stomach. “Ah, the cute belly button-piercing,” Jaehyun said before he licked the pierced belly-button deep yet fast, making Yuta yelped again.

“Yoonoh!” Yuta cried.

“Ah, I love it when you don't even think when you call me,” Jaehyun smirked. “That name is always in your mind, isn’t it?” Jaehyun looked lower, and, there, of course, Jaehyun found his lover’s manhood.

“J… Jae, no…!” He tried to pull his legs close again. Yuta pushed his sweater back down, trying to cover as much as he could with persistent Jaehyun near his important part.

Jaehyun hurriedly held Yuta’s knees in place, and shook his head. “No, Hyung,” he smiled as he pushed Yuta’s knees to his chest. There, Yuta’s private part was shown for only Jaehyun. “I’ve promised I’ll do it slowly, right?”

“B… but—”

“This one…” Jaehyun lowered his head in between Yuta’s thigh. “...I’ll do it slowly too…”

Yuta took a long gasp and closed his eyes. “Ohffuck..!” Yuta cursed when Jaehyun licked Yuta’s hole.

“Language, Hyung... “ Jaehyun chuckled. “Language…” he said before he gave another slow lick, and gained another moan from Yuta. And again.

And again.

“S… stop…!” Yuta warned. Jaehyun raised his head and stared directly into Yuta – who didn’t look back at him. “I… I might come if you keep doing that.”

“You’re very sensitive, Hyung,” Jaehyun smiled. “What if… I’ll make you come for real now?” Jaehyun sat straight.

“What..?!” Yuta shot wide eyes at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun kissed Yuta’s knee. This time, Jaehyun didn’t say anything. He left wet kisses from Yuta’s knee, to the inner part of his thigh.

Yuta let his head fall to the pillow. Every time Jaehyun licked his skin, the sensation was sent to his whole body, making him squirmed. His back arched against the white sheet of Jaehyun’s bed. Yuta’s moan turned into whimpering the more Jaehyun’s face got closer to his manhood. Yuta took a deep breath when Jaehyun pushed his legs up to his chest.

"Jae...?" Yuta called cautiously. Although he watched how Jaehyun treated him, and Jaehyun’s head position near his private part, “Jae, you—a… aah!” Yuta still yelped when Jaehyun licked his hole again, making him couldn’t finish his sentence when Jaehyun – slowly – inserted his tongue into Yuta’s hole. There went Yuta’s long soft moan when Jaehyun thrust into his hole with his tongue slowly.

Jaehyun didn’t stop there. He pulled his tongue out to insert it again as slowly as before. Yuta squirmed, moaned, and reached Jaehyun’s hair with his tied hands. He gripped Jaehyun’s hair tight every time Jaehyun reached deep into him, making Jaehyun hummed. Yuta’s grip on his hair gave a wave of pleasure to his whole body.

Appreciating what Yuta did to him, Jaehyun returned the flavor. Jaehyun kept his left hand to hold one of Yuta's legs to his chest, and Jaehyun moved his right hand to Yuta’s manhood, slightly touching it, making Yuta gasp.

“No…!” Yuta got up and sat. He hurriedly pushed Jaehyun’s head away from his important part. “Jae, s… stop…!” He said as he pushed Jaehyun’s hand away from his knee. Yuta almost closed his knees, but he couldn’t do much as Jaehyun’s hand was still there, near his manhood.

“This time…” Jaehyun straightened his body and kneeled on his bed. He pumped Yuta’s manhood slowly, making Yuta couldn’t stop moaning. “I won’t stop…” Jaehyun said as he pushed Yuta back to the bed. Jaehyun let go of Yuta’s manhood to circle his arm around Yuta’s waist.

“Jae—mmph!” Yuta couldn’t finish his words as Jaehyun started to attack him with sloppy kisses. Jaehyun pushed Yuta’s tied hands above Yuta’s head so nothing would get in the way as he was enjoying his lover’s body. Yuta chose to grasp Jaehyun’s headboard when Jaehyun was being unstoppable. Jaehyun’s left hand was busy roaming all over Yuta’s body, and his right hand was groping Yuta’s butt.

Jaehyun licked anything he could find inside Yuta’s mouth. The wet sounds from the kiss could be heard echoing in the room. Hearing Yuta’s moan, Jaehyun was encouraged to rub Yuta’s chest again as he sucked Yuta’s lower lip.

“Ooh, Jae…” Yuta cried when Jaehyun finally broke the kiss. But he whined again as Jaehyun placed wet kisses to Yuta’s neck, just right at the sweater collar’s rim. Jaehyun sucked the skin there slowly. “J… Jae..! D… don’t leave any mar—mmph!” Yuta’s lips were sealed again as Jaehyun suddenly kissed him, open-mouthed.

“Oh, God, Yuta…” Jaehyun praised him with other kisses to Yuta’s neck again; making Yuta tilt his head, to give more room to Jaehyun. Jaehyun was blessed with more of Yuta’s moan as he showered him with wet kisses to his skin, from his neck, to his cheek, and Jaehyun just felt the need to kiss Yuta’s lips again.

As Yuta moaned to the kiss, Jaehyun rubbed his hand on Yuta’s chest. Once in a while Jaehyun squeezed Yuta’s chest, rewarding him with a louder moan from Yuta. Jaehyun rubbed Yuta’s chest several times. When Jaehyun gave more firm touches to his nipples, Yuta broke the kiss to whimper.

“Jae… s… stop taking m… my breath… away…!” Yuta said as he tried to catch his breath. Jaehyun didn’t heed. He kept groping Yuta’s chest, making him moan even more. The passion that spread to his whole body made Yuta jerked. Yuta moaned; he arched his back, trying to vent the feeling that overflowed inside him. He touched anything he could find. Yuta tried to cover his mouth to control his voice, but the sensation he felt urged him to grip the headboard again. “Nnng, Jae…!”

“Feels good, Hyung? Hm?” Jaehyun smirked as he played with Yuta’s nipple that was still covered with the sweater. Jaehyun closed his eyes and enjoyed Yuta’s cries as the answer. Jaehyun twirled Yuta’s nipple, and Yuta arched his back again.

“Jaehyun, st… op… ah…!” Yuta tried to push Jaehyun’s hands away, but Jaehyun’s fingers sent another hot wave inside his body. Yuta lost the power to fight back, and his body just writhed again from Jaehyun’s mischievous touches. “S… stop…!” Yuta finally gathered his power to push Jaehyun’s hands away.

Jaehyun, on the other side, saw that as the chance to lower his head, and kissed Yuta’s chest instead. He kissed Yuta’s right chest, and groped the left one. With one hand, Jaehyun pushed Yuta’s tied hands up, and held it under his elbow. When Jaehyun moved to kiss Yuta’s left chest – on his nipple – Jaehyun twirled Yuta’s right nipple. The shirtless man just didn’t give a damn about the sweater’s fabric as he left wet kisses on Yuta's chest. Jaehyun would keep kissing so that Yuta moaned, Jaehyun would keep groping to see Yuta’s _dance_ on the bed, and Jaehyun would just keep praising him when Yuta sent him his precious body heat.

“Oh, fuck…” Jaehyun straightened his body to pull Yuta’s sweater up. Jaehyun only needed the sweater to be over Yuta’s waist, so that he could pull the vertical rim to the side, to uncover Yuta’s left chest. “Mm, my cute cherry bud…” Jaehyun praised it before he licked Yuta’s nipple fast, gaining Yuta’s yelped. When Yuta didn’t get the chance to comprehend his situation, Jaehyun sucked Yuta’s nipple slowly, almost like a baby in breastfeeding.

The sloppy sounds revolved around them again from Jaehyun’s kisses and licks. Once in a while Jaehyun played with Yuta’s left nipple with his tongue, rewarding him Yuta’s long moans. Couldn’t take the sensation anymore, Yuta cried as he held Jaehyun’s headboard.

Jaehyun then pulled the other side of the sweater rim to reveal Yuta’s right chest. Jaehyun moved there and licked, and kissed Yuta’s right nipple. Having no intention to ignore Yuta’s left one, while Jaehyun sucking Yuta’s right nipple, Jaehyun slipped his hand under Yuta’s sweater and twirled Yuta’s left bud.

Jaehyun made sure to always leave wet traces over Yuta’s body. He always used his tongue wherever he placed kisses on Yuta’s skin. He then used both of his hands to play with Yuta’s nipples. When Yuta moaned, Jaehyun hurriedly kissed him, right on his lips, and licked Yuta’s tongue along the way.

Yuta’s grip on Jaehyun’s headboard was getting tighter as the sensation Jaehyun gave him became more intense. Jaehyun slowly broke the kiss, and straightened his body. While still playing Yuta’s nipple, Jaehyun enjoyed the view of how Yuta’s writhe under him.

“Jae…!” Yuta took a long breath as he pulled his tied hands over his chest, tried to cover himself. “P… please…!” he cried, tears streamed from his eyes from too much stimulation. “Please…!”

“Please what, Baby Darling? Hm?” Jaehyun asked as he lowered himself again. He caught Yuta’s nipple in his lips again, and Yuta’s voice reached its higher note. Needing to hear more of Yuta’s voices, Jaehyun slowly sucked Yuta’s nipple.

Yuta’s breath hitched every time Jaehyun licked Yuta’s nipples. And every time Jaehyun needed Yuta’s high-pitched voice, he would rub one of Yuta’s nipples, and sucked the other. A long moan he got when once in a while Jaehyun twirled Yuta’s left bud as he pinched the right one between his lips.

Jaehyun then kissed Yuta’s chin and slowly lifted Yuta’s body a little, intending to turn his lover’s body to the side. The gesture made Yuta shoot his eyes open. He gazed at Jaehyun and shook his head. Turning his body meant showing his back to Jaehyun, and Yuta would even lose more control than he already had.

Jaehyun caught the way his lover gazed at him in panic. “It’s okay, Darling,” Jaehyun whispered as he turned Yuta’s body so he was facing the wall. Jaehyun then positioned himself behind Yuta, spooning him. Jaehyun grasped Yuta’s chest from behind as he pulled him closer so that Yuta’s back leaned to Jaehyun’s naked chest. On his rear part, Yuta could feel Jaehyun’s hardened length. Yuta tried to pull his sweater down, but Jaehyun slapped his hand away. Yuta gasped when Jaehyun rubbed his manhood to Yuta’s butt.

“J… Jae…!” Yuta tried to turn around and pushed Jaehyun’s away. But his tied hands were preventing him from reaching Jaehyun behind him.

“There, there, Baby,” Jaehyun sushed Yuta as he softly pushed Yuta’s shoulder forward so that Jaehyun could see Yuta’s back clearly. Jaehyun then removed the knot from Yuta’s sweater collar so he could place kisses on Yuta’s back, making his lover gasp and arched his back.

Again, Jaehyun used that opportunity to move his hand to Yuta’s thigh. Yuta yelped when Jaehyun playfully caressed Yuta’s manhood. When Yuta tried to catch his breath, Jaehyun just had to make Yuta flinch again when Jaehyun, with his other hand, groped Yuta’s butt. Jaehyun rubbed Yuta’s butt cheek and received Yuta’s long moan.

Yuta hurriedly bit his lower lip to prevent another loud voice escaping his lips. He shut his eyes. Not being able to push Jaehyun’s hand away, Yuta gripped the sheet tight instead. Jaehyun saw what he did to his _hyung_ , but being persistent as he was, Jaehyun kept grabbing his butt. When Yuta tried to even his breathing, he yelped again as Jaehyun’s fingers now moved and rubbed to his cleavage. “A… aah! Jae…!”

“Ah, still wet from my tongue earlier,” Jaehyun whispered in Yuta’s ear before he nibbled Yuta’s earlobe lovingly, as his fingers still rubbed Yuta’s cleavage.

“Jae… hyun… please…” Yuta tilted his head for the sensation from the lower part of his body. He whined as Jaehyun rubbed his hole and gave a little pressure with his fingertips. Yuta arched his back as Jaehyun slowly pushed his finger in, not too deep to make Yuta beg, but not deep enough to tease. “Oh, my God… Jae..!” Yuta screamed to the pillow as another tear streamed on his cheek.

“Mm, yes, Baby. More scream to come,” Jaehyun whispered to Yuta’s ear before he gave a brief lick to Yuta’s earlobe. “Now, on all four, Honey,” Jaehyun demanded as he lifted Yuta’s hip a little.

“W… what..?!” Yuta almost squeaked.

“On all four,” Jaehyun repeated. “Let me help—”

“Jae..!” Yuta yelped as Jaehyun pulled his hip up, so now Yuta was on his elbows and knees. The pastel-pink ribbon tied around his wrists making it difficult for Yuta to keep his balance, but Jaehyun was there to keep him steady. “D… don’t stare..!” Yuta warned between his sobs because of his position now. But the possibilities of Jaehyun staring at him made his manhood twitch.

“How come do you think I would waste this beautiful view, Yuta?” Jaehyun pushed the sweater up to Yuta’s waist again as his gaze was locked to Yuta’s rear part. “Look at this… thigh…” Jaehyun whispered as he caressed Yuta’s thigh. Up, and down, and up again, sending shivers to Yuta’s spine as Jaehyun gave butterfly touches on Yuta’s skin. “And, of course… your back…” Jaehyun said as he hovered over Yuta’s body. Jaehyun hugged Yuta from behind, and left wet kisses on Yuta’s back, from near his neck, to his shoulder blade, lower, lower, and lower.

“Jae…” Yuta sighed as he felt Jaehyun's hand on his thigh, Jaehyun’s fingers caressing his butt, and his tongue wetting his back line. Yuta arched his back when Jaehyun hugged him from behind with his left hand, while Jaehyun right’ fingers started to rub his hole. He could feel his own manhood twiched. Yuta hurriedly bit his lower lip when he felt Jaehyun pushed one finger in. Yuta yelped when he felt Jaehyun left fingers playing with his belly button-piercing. “Jaehyun… please…!”

“Yes, Baby?” Jaehyun answered as he pushed his finger slowly in, until it was completely inside Yuta. Jaehyun waited. He saw Yuta was trying to catch his breath. When Yuta exhaled a long sigh, Jaehyun saw it as his cue to pull his finger out, and pushed it back in.

Jaehyun did it several times until he felt Yuta pushed back when Jaehyun pulled his finger out. Smiling, Jaehyun added one more finger slowly, and he heard the way Yuta moaned to his slow thrust. Repeating the same ritual, Jaehyun pulled his two fingers until it almost left Yuta’s hole before he pushed it back in. Only this time, Jaehyun increased his speed.

When Jaehyun saw Yuta roll his hip in a soft motion, Jaehyun saw the way Yuta sought for more thrust. As Jaehyun placed kisses on Yuta’s bareback again, Jaehyun added one last finger. There, he heard Yuta’s long beautiful moan. “Ah, yes. You feel so hot inside there, Baby,” Jaehyun praised before he nibbled Yuta’s earlobe.

Jaehyun pulled his three fingers and pushed it back in several times each getting deeper and deeper. After several thrusts, Jaehyun gave more pressure to his fingers, and that was when he reached the deepest spot inside his lover.

“Jae!” Yuta cried when his deepest spot was touched. “There… oh my… againh… please…” he begged with one tear rolled down his cheek.

Jaehyun complied. He pressed back in, and touched the same spot again. Jaehyun sighed in delight when he heard Yuta’s another long moan. He tried several times, until he felt Yuta’s body’s trembling. “Bear with me little longer, Baby,” Jaehyun whispered as he slowly pulled his three fingers completely out from Yuta’s hole.

Yuta almost fell to the bed if only Jaehyun didn’t catch him. Jaehyun helped Yuta to stay in place while Yuta tried to catch his breath. He moved his arms a little so that the pastel-pink ribbon won’t hurt his wrists too much. “I… I’m okay…” Yuta said as he backed on all four again without Jaehyun’s help. “Now… I’m all yours, Jaehyun…” Yuta said, as he tried his best to look at Jaehyun over his shoulder, as he twerked his hip a little.

Jaehyun caught that movement. “Fuck...” he growled as Jaehyun unbuttoned his pants. Struggling, Jaehyun took off his pants and threw it recklessly to the carpeted floor. Jaehyun gripped Yuta’s waist with one hand, and he pumped his own manhood with his other hand.

Yuta pressed his cheek to the pillow as he was readying himself for Jaehyun’s strong thrust. Yuta shut his eyes and bit his lips when he felt the tip of Jaehyun’s manhood was touching his hole. Jaehyun then kissed his back, and at the same time, Jaehyun pushed his manhood into Yuta.

The long moan was heard, and Jaehyun kept pushing, until he was completely inside Yuta. Jaehyun stayed still as he hugged Yuta, and Yuta tried to catch his breath as another tear flowed down to the pillow.

Jaehyun waited until Yuta took several breaths. When he heard that Yuta’s breathing was no longer as shaky as before, Jaehyun asked, “I’ll start, okay?” He saw Yuta nodded slightly, and Jaehyun straightened his body. Slowly, Jaehyun started to pull himself back, before he slowly pushed back in, getting another moan from Yuta’s wet lips.

With his hands still tied, Yuta could only grip the sheet as Jaehyun moved behind him. Between the moves, Yuta’s breath hitched when Jaehyun pushed back in. Yuta would arch his back, or tilt his head, every time Jaehyun made a sudden friction on purpose.

Not letting Yuta get used to the phase, Jaehyun thrust a little deeper, making Yuta yelped, and a little faster, making Yuta sobbed, as more tears rolled down his beautiful features. Once in a while Jaehyun rolled his hip as he pushed back in, and Yuta would moan a little louder.

“Jae… hyun…” Yuta called, stuttering, as Jaehyun’s hand lightly touched his belly-button piercing. The combination of movement, touches, shower of kisses and speed Jaehyun gave him turned Yuta into a moan-mess.

The sweat rolled down both on their backs. As he kept moving, Jaehyun stared at Yuta’s naked back that was glistened by the sweat. Not caring about the taste, Jaehyun kissed Yuta’s back, and at the same time, he reached Yuta’s manhood.

“A-aah…!” Yuta screamed to the pillow when he felt Jaehyun’s firm grip around his manhood. Yuta tried to catch his breath but failed miserably when Jaehyun started to pump him. When Yuta tried to free himself from Jaehyun’s dangerous grip, Jaehyun pushed back it from behind.

Yuta had no place to escape, and Jaehyun didn't give him any mercy when he increased his speed. Jaehyun’s thrusts were getting more frantic, his hand pumped Yuta in even faster rhythm, and the words he whispered to Yuta’s ear were getting dirtier.

When both of them reached their climax, Jaehyun pushed deep into Yuta, came to him and Yuta came hard for Jaehyun’s pumps. “J… Jaehyun…!” Yuta cried in between his orgasm.

“Yuta…” Jaehyun answered as he emptied himself inside his lover.

Jaehyun tried to straighten his body above Yuta. He gazed down, and he pulled himself out from his lover carefully. Jaehyun hurriedly caught Yuta’s weak body before he slowly laid him on his bed with proper position.

He stared. Jaehyun stared at Yuta who closed his eyes, with his still heavy breathing. The tears trails were still visible on Yuta’s cheek. Almost every part of his skin was still glistened for sweat. Yuta’s wet hair framing his delicate face, and Jaehyun couldn’t resist caressing his lover’s face.

Jaehyun then saw the pastel-pink knot that was still tying Yuta’s wrists together. Jaehyun smiled. He sat at the empty part of his bed, and started untying the tiffany bow. After he freed Yuta’s wrists, Jaehyun smelled the ribbon. “Precious…” he whispered to himself before he put the ribbon on the side table behind him.

With Yuta's hands still in one of his hands, Jaehyun lowered himself. He closed his eyes. “Mine,” he whispered as he kissed Yuta’s wrist. The knot earlier was not that tight, but it sure kept Yuta’s wrists in place. And because of their activity earlier, it left the friction marks of Yuta’s skin.

Jaehyun’s gaze went lower until he reached Yuta’s belly. He smiled as he touched lightly the piercing he chose for Yuta to wear. Carefully, Jaehyun pulled the sweater down to Yuta’s thigh. As he pulled his hand up again, Jaehyun caressed the sweater’s fabric. The sinful sweater surely wrapped Yuta’s body perfectly.

Jaehyun was still enjoying the view of Nakamoto Yuta’s after-orgasmic form when Yuta slowly opened his eyes. Jaehyun smiled, “Hi, there, Princess…”

“Shut up…” Yuta moaned as he nuzzled back to Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Why do you love to call me with weird names, Jae? From ‘Cherry', and now ‘Princess’? I’m not even a girl…”

“For every beautiful thing on earth reminds me of you,” Jaehyun smiled as he tucked Yuta’s hair behind his ear. “And being a girl is not necessary to be beautiful. At least that’s in your case.”

“Oh, you…” Yuta hid his face onto the pillow.

Jaehyun chuckled at his lover’s blush. He Kissed his lover’s hair before he called, “Yuta…”

“Yeah…” Yuta answered, still hiding his face from Jaehyun.

“Thank you…”

There, Yuta showed his face, and he stared deep into Jaehyun’s eyes. “Did you like your _present_?”

Jaehyun smiled. “Well, ‘like’, is an understatement, Yuta,” Jaehyun said before he kissed Yuta’s lips, carefully, softly, and lovingly. “I’m going to keep the sweater, blindfold, and handcuff for next time.”

Yuta’s eyes shot open. “What do you mean ‘next time’…?!”

“Oh, and also the ribbon,” Jaehyun chuckled.

“Oh, I can’t believe you, Jung Jaehyun...!”

  
  
  
  


**+*+*+*+*+*+**

**Omake** :

Taeil walked to the corridor’s corner at that floor. He saw Haechan and Johnny giggling at something. Taeil turned his head and he could see Jaehyun’s room door right in their opposite direction. Taeil felt the need to confront them, and so he did it. “What are you guys doing? Didn't I tell you to go to another floor?” Taeil approached them.

Haechan and Johnny turned their heads, and they tried to suppress their giggle but to no avail. “N… nothing,” Haechan answered between his giggles.

“Nothing?” Taeil squinted. His gaze then fell to Johnny’s hand. “And why is Johnny holding his phone like that?”

Johnny looked at his hand and he hurriedly hid his phone behind his back. “N… nothing.”

_*Beep*_

Johnny blinked. He gasped. He pulled his hand from behind his back, and stared at the phone in his hand. Johnny gulped.

“What?!” Haechan asked. “Don’t tell me you accidentally deleted the recording!”

“What?” Taeil glared. He glanced at Jaehyun’s room door before returning his hard gaze toward the accused three men. “What were you recording?”

“Tell me you DIDN’T actually accidentally delete the voice-recording!” Haechan persisted.

“L... let me check..." Johnny panicked, tapping his phone fast. and then. ”I... I forgot to tap the "Rec" button..." Johnny awkwardly smiled at Haechan. "I didn't record it."

“WHAT?!” Haechan yelled. “Now we don’t have any proof of them making porn inside there!” he cried.

“ _SERVES YOU RIGHT, DONGHYUCK!!_ ” Jaehyun shouted from inside his room, making Haechan, Johnny, and Taeil jump in surprise.

  
  
  
  


_____….++++****fin****++++...._____

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *) Zannen: (that's) too bad; what a shame  
> **) "Mou ii wa!": (it could have many meanings, but in this context, it's similar with): "I can't with you!"  
> \+ "wa" at the end was usually meant to be said by female *wink*
> 
> Aaand, there you go. Yuta in Virgin Killer Sweater.  
> If any of you know someone draw Yuta in this costume, let me know? Please? TTwTT)~  
> Yuta's back in White Night is so precious, am crying.
> 
> STREAM KICK IT LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW.
> 
> Kudos and comments are so much love ♥♥


End file.
